


The light for the darkness

by Sun_Shy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopted Harry Potter, Alternate Universe - 1940s, Animagus Harry Potter, Evan Rosier is a dear, Harry studies on Uagadou for a time, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Powerful Harry, Sane Tom Riddle, Slow Burn, Tess is the queen of all, Time Travel, Tom Riddle Being an Asshole, Young Tom Riddle, but harry is also, but he just wanna have fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sun_Shy/pseuds/Sun_Shy
Summary: Tired of being mistreated, Harry finally takes his friend snake's advice to escape the Dursleys.After surviving on the streets, Harry and his friend Tess find themselves living in a cave with a feisty Occamy.And when Harry least expects it, he is adopted by Evan Rosier, a magizoologist who travels the world studying and helping magical animals, but who was also a Death Eater. Everything is going well in the life of Harry, who, even at a very young age, knows more exotic places in the world than most wizards have ever known.His life couldn't be more perfect.He really believed that nothing would spoil his spirit, until the day his camp is invaded by Death Eaters who want revenge for their master. In an attempt to protect Harry, Rosier hands him a magic stone that he knows is a portkey.Everything would have worked out, if that portkey had not taken the young wizard to 1942, where he would have to live with a young dark lord.From enemies to lovers. What does the future hold for Tom Riddle and Harry Potter, when darkness insists on being around?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle
Comments: 11
Kudos: 55





	1. When all started

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The light for the darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/764778) by Mel Marinho. 



> Hiiii, how are u?  
> Before you read this work, please, know that this is NOT a PLAGIARISM. Harry Potter and his world is from J.K Rowling, but this fanfiction is mine. I already post it on Wattpad and Spirit.  
> Besides, I have just two more warning:
> 
> Well, most of the Tomarry fanfictions start to develop in the first chapters. But this one will be a little slower.  
> I would like to tell you a little bit about Harry's life story as it will be totally different from canon. I want you to be able to get to know the character, some of his ideals, the way he was created and educated before he can start interacting with Tom.
> 
> So if you are the kind of reader who prefers fanfictions to be straight to the point, I'm afraid this is not the best fanfiction for you, unless you get a little patience;)
> 
> There are five chapters of history before Harry is going to the past.
> 
> Joining Tomarry and Zoomagia is something crazy that I particularly never read before lmao  
> So it will be an adventure for me to write this. But I feel good knowing that some readers - no matter how many - will be on this journey with me!
> 
> Ah, english isn't my native language, so I ask you to be patient with me, I will be very grateful <3
> 
> So warning given, I wish you a great reading and hope to please the majority :D

> _**"The true family is the one united by the spirit and not by the blood"** _
> 
> _**-Luiz Gasparetto** _

* * *

"Evan! Evan!" Louis Lestrange yells as he strides into the bedroom. The boy looked like he had run a marathon, which was strange since you hardly ever saw a Slytherin’s pure-blood running.

Evan Rosier wondered what could have happened to get the boy to do that.

"Is the world falling, Louis?" Evan raised an eyebrow as he kept his books on his desk.

"No. But I'm sure that if we don't run soon, the world will really fall. I did a very big shit." The boy seemed to be terrified. Evan started to worry.

"It's not like you don't do shit every day, Louis. What is it now? I bet it isn’t that bad." Evan saw Louis go pale.

" I-I was studying in an empty room with Harry, as we always do every Tuesday and Thursday, but then Edward called me claiming that Alessa wanted to talk to me."

"And what is so serious about this?"

"It turns out that when I was leaving the room, Harry was absorbed in his reading and so I decided to lock the door with some spell so that he would not be in danger of being caught. Then I found out that Alessa was not calling me and when I went back to the room, I heard voices on the other side of the door. I found it strange, since Harry was clearly alone when I left and no one could enter with the spell I had cast. Anyway, after I heard a piece of the conversation, I realized that the other person was Riddle!" Lestrange spoke so fast that Evan took some time to think, but ended up choking on his own saliva when he understood.

"Are you telling me that you locked Riddle and Harry in the same room ?! And why haven't you released them yet?!" That was bad, that was very bad. Allowing Riddle and Harry to stay very close in the same room only results in bad things. That last fight on the great lake that says so.

Louis looked away and murmured as if he didn't want to admit what he said next. 

"I was so terrified that I didn't have the courage to open the door alone. What if Riddle or Harry thinks I purposely arrested them together? Of course it wasn't, heavens, I didn't even know that Riddle was inside. 'I'm afraid of being cursed as soon as I open the door."

"And that is why you came to ask for my help, so that I might possibly be cursed with you? I'm sorry, mate, but you're alone in this."

"Nooooo! Please, Evan. I don't know why, but Harry has always treated him differently from the rest of us. He would never hurt you or allow anyone to do it." Evan was enjoying watching Lestrange beg. The boy was almost always all pompous.

" Okay, I'll go. But you owe me a favor."

" With pleasure."

**A few minutes before**

" Hello, Potter." A melodic and definitely recognizable voice sounded. Harry felt his body tense before looking away from the spellbook to the Slytherin who probably sprang from hell as Harry was sure he was alone in the room.

" Riddle." The boy got up from his chair. "What do you want?" Harry quickly assumed his cautious expression while feeling a heat in his stomach whenever he saw Tom Riddle.

"Oh, I want many things. Be the best student this school has ever seen; be the greatest magician that ever existed; change the magical world; take over the world, perhaps? But of course, you already know all this, although I don't particularly know how." Riddle was getting closer and closer to Harry and he needed to gather every last drop of persistence to not take any step back.

" But there is something that does not get out of my mind today, Potter, and I wish very much. Can you guess what is it?" Riddle stopped in front of him, just two feet away. Harry swallowed. His mind screamed VERY CLOSE over and over. If it weren't for his experience with deadly magical animals, he wouldn't be able to remain seemingly serene.

"Why would I know, Riddle? Do I look like a shaman or a psychic?" Harry said sarcastically. He walked over to his backpack and started putting away his books while trying to act in ways that looked like he was bored. Riddle was an astute snake that perceives all details, basically feeds on the nervousness of others.

" Are you leaving yet, _Harry dear_?" Harry stopped abruptly packing. Why did his name sound so right in Riddle's velvety voice? That shouldn't be right. He cannot be carried away by Riddle's charms. He more than anyone in this place truly knows him.

" Tsk Tsk ..." Riddle approached Harry again. "Too bad, I was really imagining that you could guess this time. Well, I will be merciful and give you the answer." Harry could hardly blink before it was quickly pressed to the nearest wall. He was so taken aback that he almost ran out of air.

He was totally baffled.

Riddle moved closer to his ear and Harry's breath hitched in his throat when he felt himself shiver with the hot breath of the Slytherin hitting his neck.

"What I want is ... you." And then Riddle gave the first kiss on his neck. It was light and almost innocent. But soon the first one was followed by other kisses that became more and more hot and desirous.

Harry didn't know what action to take. His world was spinning and he barely had the strength to stand.

Since he arrived at that time, since the moment his eyes hit Riddle, he has been trying to control his feelings, he has been trying to ignore everything he feels for the Slytherin. It was even easy at first, it was quite simple to turn your feelings into hate for what Voldemort did in the future.

But now, in that moment when Tom is so close, doing something his version of the diary has never been able to do …

He didn't know where he could be strong to fight it.

"I know you want what I want, Harry. Stop fooling yourself." And then Tom kissed him on the lips. As Harry was, it was easy for Riddle to find himself unraveling the inside of the hufflepuff’s mouth. A hungry and lustful kiss started and even though Harry was reluctant at first, it didn't take long to get into that dance between his tongues.

Harry felt frustrated and angry that Tom fucking Riddle was right. Oh, how he wanted to just push the idiot away, to curse him for eternity and sincerely deny that he doesn't want and will never want anything with him other than anger and resentment.

But he knows he can't do that. Not when those soft, desirable lips were doing exactly what he had been wanting for years.

Harry couldn't deny it, the shit was already being done, right? So it won't hurt to kick the stick of the tent and throw the shit on the fan.

Surrendering his weakness and mustering his courage, Harry reversed his positions and pinned Riddle to the wall. The boy looked surprised at first, but Harry felt him smile during the burning kiss. Harry managed to be the dominant one at first, but Riddle wouldn't let it go. What was a sensual dance between their mouths became a struggle to decide who would dominate whom.

Harry stroked Riddle's body with his hands while the Slytherin ran his hands through Harry's hair. Their bodies burned with the sweetest lust.

It could have been just a minute or an hour and they wouldn’t even notice. Harry had let his guard down and Riddle had mastered the kiss. It was as if there were only them in the whole world.

Until someone opened the damn classroom door.

Harry quickly separated from Riddle trying to regain his sanity. When he looked at the door, he saw Evan and Louis with wide eyes and extremely pale faces.

Harry felt his face burn with embarrassment, so he just took his backpack from one of the desks and ran from the room as fast as he could, leaving behind two shocked and slightly traumatized boys and a smug Tom Riddle.

* * *

" _Why do you let these humans hit you, little child? "_ The snake stared at the little boy sitting beside him crying at the bottom of the yard.

" _I-I can't do anything ... I’m just- just a freak ... my uncles said that freaks don't have the right to say anything ..."_ The little boy with green eyes cowered against the fence from the yard still sobbing.

The snake hissed irritably. "But they can't do that to you. You are just a child, they should protect you and not hurt you."

" _Dudley is their son. Aun-aunt Petúnia said that my parents abandoned me here and shortly afterwards died in a car accident because they were drunk ... s-she said that I am not useful even for my parents to love me."_ The boy started crying even harder. The snake, which is black and yellow striped, crawled around the little boy's body until it fit on his shoulders.

 _"Poor boy ... You are not useless. See, you're a good human. You are kind and polite, unlike those older humans. You are too small, you should be protected until you can defend yourself with dignity. Those humans don't know how to take care of children. And for me, you are a perfect human, you are even a speaker, I don't see why they call you a freak."_ The boy looked at his big green eyes at the snake.

" _Do you think so, Tess? Nobody ever said that to me. Everyone just knows how to hit and nick me! I never know what I did wrong, but I'm always being punished ..."_

_"You are the only good human in this whole story, little one. They are all wrong in the way they treat you. See ... why don't you run away from them? Anywhere else is better than with them."_

The boy was thoughtful. " _But, Tess ... I have no money. I also have nowhere to go and no way to find food ..."_ The boy stroked the snake's head, which seemed to be satisfied.

_"I don't know what this money is for. But if it's that important, you can sneak up on your humans. You wouldn't have to worry about food and shelter entirely because I would be with you. I can protect you, I can easily find warm places to shelter and I can also help you hunt."_

The little boy wiped the tears from his face as he considered the proposal. He would give anything to leave his uncles' house, he no longer wanted to suffer being beaten every half hour and starving to death at least three days a week. But despite his young age of seven, he knew he was not big and smart enough to just run off with his only friend - Tess.

" _I don't know, Tess. I would love to live with you! But I'm afraid ... Is it safe? "_

 _" It is normal to be afraid, you are just a child, after all. But remember you will be with me. I can defend ourselves with my poison. And you like adventures, don't y_ _ou? We will be able to have an adventure together!"_

 _"... well, I think you may be right. When can we go? I'm sure I can get my things packed really fast, it's not like I really have a lot ...''_ By now, the boy had stopped crying and was starting to get excited, despite being nervous.

" _Keep calm, my child. Today is too early for that. It better be early in the afternoon tomorrow, so you will have time to rest, pack your things_." And then the snake began to curl up on the boy's arm.

 _"All right! I can get money from Aunt Petunia's purse when she goes to take Duda to school. I take advantage and save some food to take too. Can I get Duda's chocolate and cookies? I always wanted to try them ..."_ And then the boy got up from the grass and stood up.

_"I'm sure yes. Take whatever you think is necessary."_

The boy smiled at the prospect of having a great adventure with his snake friend like the books that Mrs. Figg, his neighbor, read to him so many times. When he saw it was getting dark, he put on his coat four times bigger than himself and put it in his arms to cover the black snake with yellow stripes. Only so that his aunt would not see her and he could sleep in the company of the animal.

[. . .]

After the escape from the Dursleys, Harry and Tess just wandered the streets, slept in hidden corners that Tess found and ate by buying food with the money that Harry stole from his aunt. But the money ran out in eight days and then Tess guided them into Dean's forest so they could hunt or something. In this case, Tess would go hunting since Harry was only 6 years old. But Harry couldn't eat raw meat - he wasn't a snake - so Tess was looking for fruit for the boy.

The same day they arrived in the forest and after walking to the depth of it, they found a small cave that looked good enough to live in - in Tess's opinion. But the problem came when they realized that the said cave was already occupied.

 _"Tess, are you sure it's a good idea to live in a cave? "_ The boy asked fearfully as he hugged his backpack and stared into the darkness of the cave.

" _Of course, little one. It's our best option and even if it weren't, it's not like we have that money to get that rental thing you mentioned."_

" _A hotel? "_ The boy expressed confusion.

" _That's right, little one. Let's go in, but stay behind me in case there's something in there."_ Harry just swallowed and nodded. He didn't like the dark and was nervous that the cave was extremely dark.

Soon the pair entered the place, but before everything darkened, Tess stopped abruptly.

"T _ess? Did something happen?"_ Before the little snake could respond, a threatening third voice resounded from the bottom of the cave.

_"WHO DARE TO ENTER MY HOME ?"_

Harry did not know how to identify the gender of the voice and soon he heard something big dragging along in its duration. Tess made an attack position and asked Harry to run, but the boy was paralyzed as he stared at the big blue bird face with yellow eyes that was staring at him fiercely.

" _A human baby and a snake ?!! "_ The big animal exclaimed in surprise. Harry could only see the animal's face. - Basically the head of a large blue bird with an orange and medium beak, but if he walked a little further to the side he would see that the animal's body was that of a giant snake full of blue feathers.

Harry was startled and dropped to his knees when the big animal rose as far as it could in the cave and roared furiously and menacingly.

" _GET OUT OF HERE!"_

" _Little one, I told you to run! "_ Tess approached the boy on the floor and wrapped himself around his neck. Instead of running, Harry curled up in a fetal position and started to cry.

" _Please, sir snake-bird! Don't hurt me, I swear we didn't know this was your home! Please please please!"_

The animal until then unknown, stopped its scream and stared at Harry in disbelief.

" _Are you a Parselmouth ?! How did a little parselmouth wizard end up here alone?! "_ The animal didn't even know what course of action to take. she was so shocked that she even forgot to tell her that she was actually a female. She was by nature extremely territorial, but she had never come across a Parselmouth before. Where it came from, in the case of northeastern India, parselmouths are sanctified and therefore very rare.

Harry stopped crying and looked reluctantly at the yellow-eyed animal.

" _Parselmouth, sir? I don't know what that would be. But if it means you're not going to hurt me or Tess, I am."_

" _Parselmouth is the one who speaks with snakes, little one. You are a Parselmouth, so you can talk to me."_ Tess whispered and Harry made that typical face that children make when they understand something.

" _Oooh yes. Sir snake-bird, I am a parselmouth! "_ The child stared with hopeful eyes, still wet with tears.

" _Don't call me sir, I'm a female. Don't insult me, at least have the decency since you invaded my house!"_ The animal spoke indignantly. " _By the way, my name is Anamika."_

Anamika did not like foreign company, as did everyone of her kind. But she could not leave a small parselmouth apparently lost alone around only with the company of a snake that, despite being poisonous, was still small.

" _Well, it's ... it's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Anamika! My name is Tess and this is my little Harry Potter. Sorry for calling you sir, we didn't mean to offend. And again sorry for invading your home like that, if you allow us, we can go right now! "_ The little snake feared for her human. If something happened to him, she would never forgive herself.

" _I really hate intruders in my space, but your human is a parselmouth, so I'm not going to hurt you. This is a very rare gift and few have had a chance to meet someone like that. So that's why I allow you two to stay in my house as long as you need and I will also offer my help to take care of the boy_." Anamika spoke with a tone of resigned admiration.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise. " _Thank you very much, Miss Anamika! You are really very kind!"_ The boy opened a big smile and jumped on the feathered snake to give an awkward hug with his little arms.

" _Hey, don't you think you're abusing hospitality, young man ?_!" The feathered serpent grunted and Harry just laughed, the wooden boy he was.

And from then on, the duo became a trio and little by little Anamika - in a bad mood - was accepting the little human and gaining affection for him. It didn't take long for Harry to finally ask what kind of animal Anamika really was, as he had never heard of any animal with his appearance and soon discovered that Anamika was an Occamy, an animal that had a habit of decreasing or increasing its size to completely fill the space that lives and that can also fly with its beautiful pair of lilac wings in the middle of the back. Anamika was not really an ordinary animal, but a magical animal.

It was on that day that little Harry discovered that he was a wizard and that the part of Dean's forest that they were living in was the magical part of the forest.

Anamika was born and raised in India, but was stolen from her family a few months ago and was then brought to Britain to be sold. But he managed to escape in the middle of the road and thus started to live in that forest. Since she never had significant contacts with wizards, she was unable to give Harry any meaningful information beyond the concept of what it is to be a wizard and what they do. Harry was upset that he couldn't find out more about himself, but he was relieved when Anamika was able to claim that she was almost sure that there was a wizarding school he would someday be invited to attend.

**3 months later.**

In the middle of the magical and densest part of the Forest of Dean, England, a small 7 year old boy was trying to run as fast as his small legs could.

Harry Potter, now all dirty with dirt and very sweaty, was running from a furious wild boar who had been irritated after the boy tripped over him while trying to get away from a group of forest tourists. The boy knew he could not let himself be caught by the animal, otherwise he was not sure if he would make it out alive. The horns from the animal's looked uninviting, and the last time he saw a boar fight, it had been not pretty.

The boy knew he couldn't run forever, despite having a lot of energy, he was never very athletic. He needed to find a place to hide, but around him there was nothing but trees.

He decided to choose his only available option besides keeping running; Climb the first tree that appeared in front of you. It was a large oak, and although the boy had learned more than how to climb trees in the past few months, the tree had few branches at the down side, so he had to use and abuse all the strength provided by his adrenaline to reach the lower branch.

When he finally found himself sitting on the branch, a good distance from the ground, he was able to breathe a sigh of relief as he looked at the furious boar at the foot of the tree.

It took something close to half an hour for the boar to tire of waiting for Harry to finally leave. The boy sighed with relief before finally descending from the tree to return to his original destination, a small cave next to a stream where he lived with his companions, or rather, his family.

As Harry walked, he looked around carefully, enjoying the beauty of the forest. Little foxes walked casually, many birds sang admirably and the spring weather only made the whole place even more beautiful. Harry has never failed to appreciate the beauty of the forest since he arrived there a few months ago.

Anamika always complains about he walks around alone, but what could he do? He loved to sunbathe and be surrounded by nature. And he had developed a strange sense of adventure that made it so that he couldn't stay in one place for too long without doing anything like Tess and Anamika did. Okay, he understood his companions, after all Anamika had just laid eggs and needed to be always protecting them, while Tess was in her reproduction period and so she refused to leave the cave claiming that she would hardly find a male of her species nearby and even if it did, she just didn't want to have puppies now.

Harry stopped his reasoning when he noticed some small screams approaching him, frowned in confusion as he focused his vision on a small garden snake that approached screaming.

" _Speaker! Speaker!"_ Harry wasted no time in running to the little snake he recognized as one of the ones that live near his cave.

" _Speaker! You need to do something! There's a human coming into your house!"_ The snake seemed to gasp and Harry barely had time to thank her before running out into the cave he now called home.

The boy ran at the maximum speed that his short legs and body allowed and when he reached the cave he could hardly breathe because he was breathing hard. But even that didn't stop him from just entering the place like a hurricane.

He heard Tess and Anamika's angry screams before his vision got used to the slight darkness.

" _Naughty human, get out of here! "_ Shouted Tess in an attack position. Harry thought it was a miracle that she still hadn't jumped on the man.

The human, a man at least 40 years old, wore dark suits made of thick fabric that appeared to be resistant and held a stick in one hand that pointed at Tess.

Anamika had expanded and now occupied almost 90% of the cave with all its long and large body to block all ways for the man to reach his eggs.

But before Harry could say or do anything other than looks like confuse, the man apparently used the stick in his hand to bring up a small pot with a lid from nowhere next to a cockroach.

Harry looked confused at the situation, his body was immobile.

The man opened the pot and raised the cockroach to the top of the pot. The strangest thing of all was seeing Anamika's reaction. Occamy viewed the cockroach in a hypnotic and somewhat obsessive way, as if it were the most valuable item on earth. And when the man dropped the cockroach into the pot, Anamika flew towards it while rapidly decreasing its size. When Harry blinked, the Occamy entered the object with the same size as a bracelet and then the man locked it inside.

Harry could only scream in panic and run to catch Tess in his lap before he started screaming at the man who looked at him in shock as soon as he saw him.

"No! Please don't hurt her! Please, I don't know what you want, but we don't have any money or anything. Please give Anamika back, she is my family, please, please sir ...!" Harry just screamed and spoke quickly as his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Merlin, what is a child doing here ?! Boy, are you crazy? What are you talking about? Where are your parents? ” The man tried to approach Harry cautiously, but Tess tried to attack him.

" Sir, I have no parents. I live here and you just kidnapped my friend! Please, she didn't do anything to you or hurt anyone! She has children to look after ..." Harry muttered and then hugged Tess to his chest.

"You ..." the man looked in shock. "Do you live alone with an Occamy and a possible Malaysian Krait ?! Please tell me that this animal is a banded krait."

Harry looked at him with an apologetic expression.

"Yes?" He used a tone that meant it was obvious. "And I really don't know the difference between a Malaysian Krait and a banded Krait."

" But ... but how is that possible?" The man looked stunned as he stared at the disheveled little boy in tattered clothes who possibly held one of the most poisonous no-magi snakes in the world. Now it was he who was motionless due to the shock.

" _Let go of me, little one! Let me bite that human! Who does he think he is to invade our home and catch Anamika ?! Let me go !!! "_ Tess yelled as he squirmed wildly in the boy's hands.

 _"Tess, calm down! We can't just kill him! I wouldn't even know what to do with him if he died ... look, let's just threaten him to return Anamika and leave, ok? If he doesn't agree, then you bite him. He seems to have only this stick to defend himself, I don't think he can really hurt us unless ..."_ Harry is interrupted in his speech when he hears a dull thud coming from the man's direction and Harry looks at him with curiosity for only then realize that the man probably fell sitting on the floor and now his face only showed terror. His apparently brown eyes were wide and his face with a few lines of expression but which also showed traces of beauty in his youth was extremely pale.

"You ... you spoke to the snake." Harry had the impression that the man was talking to himself. "You are a ... a parselmouth." The man seemed a little distressed and lost in bad memories, Harry thought in asking if he was okay, but since he had kidnapped Anamika, he was not about to be kind. The man laughed in exasperation. "But of course you are a parselmouth, why else would you live with an occamy and a poisonous snake without being hurt?" He said looking confuse. Harry could almost see the gears of his brain working furiously.

"But how is that possible? There are very few parselmouths in the world and everyone knows that the last in Britain was ... it was the Dark Lord ..." The man looked at Harry as if he were an exotic animal on display and Harry was feeling uncomfortable. He had a terrible history with adults and the way the man in front of him acted made him wonder if the man was crazy.

"The Dark Lord? Like the batman?" The boy was confused. He had watched some episodes of the animation through the crack in his closet door when Duda was watching it on the living room TV.

" _No, little one. That would be the dark knight_." Tess whispered.

"Aaaah, got it. If you're not talking about Batman, then who?" Harry stared at the man who seemed to be finally regaining his senses." Ah, you know what? I don't really care. Look, either you give me back Anamika or my friend here is going to bite you. I'm sure it will hurt a lot!" Harry tried to make his expression as frightening as he could, but he was just a small, disheveled child, so he failed miserably.

The man got up from the floor and clean his clothes before sighing deeply.

"Boy, I think we started off on the wrong foot. Let me introduce myself. My name is Evan Rosier and I am a Magizoologist." He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but he only received a grimace from the boy and a threat from Tess.

"And what the hell is a Magizoologist? I know there is a profession called zoologist, they take care of animals and ..." Something clicked on the boy's mind and he looked at Evan with an expression of 'Aaah now it makes sense'. "I understood! You take care of magical animals! So are you a wizard too?"

"Sure, what else would I be? A muggle?" The man said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm not going and I don't intend to kill your friend. I heard there was an Occamy wandering around here and so I came to investigate. See, Britain's climate is not right for an occamy to live. They come from southern Asia and some sub-species from Africa and Latin America, so it is totally harmful for an Occamy to live in Britain in the cold months without the proper accompaniment of a magizoologist. So I am taking her back to her natural habitat, with a little luck I find her family." The man placed the leather bag he was holding on the floor, crouched down and then put the jar that contained Anamika inside it.

"How can I know that you are not lying? Know that Tess can know if you are not telling the truth." At no point in the conversation did the snake take its eyes from Rosier.

The man sighed.

"Look, the safest way to make a promise is through the magic vote. Do you know?"

Harry felt a little embarrassed that he knew almost nothing about wizards or magic.

"Actually, I have no idea what it would be." He kicked some pebbles near his feet. "I kind of didn't know I was a wizard until I met Anamika a few months ago."

"Are you Muggle-born?" Evan raised an eyebrow.

"Muggle?" The boy asked confused, he had already noticed that the man had mentioned that word before.

"Muggle is who born without magic. Muggle children who are wizards are called Muggle-borns. But who are you anyway?"

"My name is Harry Potter. Can you explain to me about the magic vote?" Harry didn't want to miss the main subject. He couldn't trust Anamika's safety to a stranger. It didn't take long for the boy to realize that Rosier was suddenly paler than the white dahlias in his aunt's garden

"Did you say your name is Harry Potter?" Harry felt a slight tremor in the man's voice, but just nodded to the question.

"This is definitely being one of the strangest days of my life. How the hell is Harry fucking Potter living alone in a forest next to an occamy - which happens to be a very violent and territorial animal - one of the most poisonous snakes in the world and on top of that it is a parselmouth?!" The man murmured under his breath. It seemed that for a moment he forgot that he had company.

"Mr. Rosier, were we in the middle of an agreement? Do you remember? But if you want to get a nice bite from Tess, I'm sure she'll be happy to fulfill your wishes." Harry smiled innocently. The man just stared at him in disbelief, still looking a little sick.

"The magic vote consists of a promise based on the wizard's magic. When a magic vow is taken, it cannot be broken or the wizard who broke it will lose its magic. Now tell me, Potter. How and why did you end up here?" The man approached Harry and Tess made his attack position more rigid. Any sign of something wrong and she would attack even if Harry doesn't agree.

Meanwhile, Harry was just thoughtful considering Rosier's speech.

"Make that vow for me. Promise by your magic that you want and you will take Anamika and her eggs to her family as safely as possible and as quickly as you can."

"Answer me the questions first, boy."

"No! First make the vow, it was you who invaded here and you are the one who is in danger of being poisoned. After I know that Anamika is going to be safe, I answer your questions." Harry never had any friends besides Tess before meeting Anamika. And if there is one thing that Harry values above all else, it is the comfort and security of his friends, because for him, they are his most precious assets. He would do anything for them, even confront an adult wizard.

Rosier took the stick that Harry saw earlier from inside an inner pocket of his coat and held it tightly.

"I, Evan Leon Rosier, swear by my magic that I have all good intentions for the rescued occamy and her eggs. I will in good faith take the occamy and her eggs safely and as quickly as I can to their natural habitat and ..." Harry interrupted him.

" Don't forget to promise to take her to her family, she can tell you the place through me."

" .... and I will deliver she to her family wherever they are. By Mother Hecate, so be it." A thin golden whip came out of the end of the stick and wrapped itself around Rosier's wrist before it glowed and disappeared.

"Now answer my questions." Harry had no idea why the man wanted to know so much about someone like him. He was only an orphan and poor child after all. But he decided to satisfy the man now that he already got what he wanted.

"I lived with my uncles, but they treated me in a strange way ... Tess said that they neglected and abused me because of my freak, but now I know that they referred to my magic, they are Muggles. So Tess and I ran away and started to live with Anamika after we met her. The end."

The man looked stunned.

"Neglected? Created by muggles? Impossible. No one in the wizarding world would allow this to happen with Harry Potter. No wizard ever visited you before?"

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Why would anyone from the wizarding world care about me? As far as I know, I am just a Muggle born."

"You don't even know your own story? Frankly ... when I think the light side can't get worse ..." Rosier laughed in exasperation. The man went to his bag again and took a small cloth bag and walked over to the mound of dry leaves that housed Anamika's silver eggs.

Harry, who was teasing an active Tess, quickly transferred all his attention to the man.

"...my story? Side of the light? What are you talking about?" The boy stopped his teasing on Tess to face Rosier's every move by carefully placing Anamika's eggs in the cloth bag.

"You are famous in our world, Harry Potter. You represent 'hope' for many wizards. If I told anyone everything I knew about you now, they would send me to the psychiatry zone of the nearest magic hospital."

"That can't be true. I'm Harry, just Harry."

"Only Harry, Like a joke. Well, for me who don't care what you are or are not, it may be true. But for the rest of magical Britain? I always thought that Dumbledore would keep his golden boy as safe as possible after all the confusion with the Dark Lord. But it seems that the old man is already crazy. You are lucky that I am no longer part of the group that wants your death, boy." Rosier finally put the bag with eggs in her bag.

"You are not making much sense to me. Could you explain to me from the beginning?"

"Look, it's really a long story and I have to take your friend home. There is a list of animals needing my help. Will you want to go with me? On the way I'll explain." The man took his bag and started walking towards the exit of the cave.

Harry looked to Tess for advice.

" _Ask him to make you a magic vow swearing that he won't hurt you."_

"First take a magic vow swearing that it won't hurt me or Tess directly or indirectly." The man stopped walking and looked at Harry.

"Only if you also make a vow that the snake will not bite me."

"Okay."

[. . .]

"So you were a death eater?" Harry looked at Rosier incredulously. Tess was peacefully wrapped around his neck as he walked through a dense, very hot forest off the coast of southern Asia.

"Yes I was. My older brother and I were. I never fully supported the Dark Lord, I just became a follower so I could protect my brother, who always blindly followed his lord. We have been part of your inner circle since school time. You wouldn't even believe your eyes if you saw what the Dark Lord was like in his youth and then compared him to what he became."

A moment of silence followed, both of them deep in thought.

Harry tried to digest everything he learned.

His parents were not drunk who died in a car accident. No, they were two strong wizards who died to protect him. Rosier can't say for sure, but apparently, it was Dumbledore - the leader of the light - who put him with his uncles, he didn't even know the man and didn't like him anymore.

Lord Voldemort was a crazy snake-faced guy who heard of a prophecy that a child was supposed to be his downfall. So without further ado, he tried to kill him, but he failed. Resulting only in his fall and disappearance and the lightning scar that Harry carries on his forehead, which by the way is the reason he is famous in the wizarding world since the scar was the result of the death spell, which no one has ever survived before.

And Harry thinking he was a nobody. Listening to his whole story, he almost felt like it was just a fantasy.

"When the Dark Lord fell, many of his followers were arrested and my brother was killed in a confrontation with aurors. I should be there with him, fighting with him. But that day we had argued for the third time because I wanted to stop being a death eater and so I had refused to participate in that bloody night. With my brother dead and the Dark lord fallen, I had no reason to remain a death eater. After I got over my grief, I started my life again finally doing what I like, which is magizoology. Before that, I worked 'undercover' in the magical creatures department of the ministry. Now I consider myself gray in this struggle between light and darkness. I don't want to have anything more to do with it."

Harry had the impression that the man was unconsciously using him as a confessional. But it's not like Harry can speak to anyone. First that he didn't know another wizard to speak to, second that he had made a magical vow that he wouldn't reveal incriminating information about Rosier to anyone. It seems that they were dealing with the lack of trust in each other by producing magical vows.

"And I don't want to be anyone's hero either. Gosh, my parents died because of that. And I was simply abandoned with muggles that hate me and my magic. How can I fight for the cause of people who don't even care about me? If it were up to them, I would have died of hunger and pain and they would never know. I am not saying that I defend the dark. I'm only seven, I still have time to find out what my ideals are. But I'm definitely not supporting the light either." Harry dodged a long, thin tree that had a thorny trunk.

"Looks like I have another partner on the gray side." Rosier patted the boy's shoulder. "Look, you see those big holes in the earth over there that look like small caves?" Harry agreed. "Well, they are entrances to occamy nests. It looks like your friend is going to be able to see the family again." Rosier took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on the floor so she could take the little pot containing Anamika and hand it to Harry.

"Tell her that we arrived before opening the pot. I take care of the eggs."

Harry put the pot close to his face so he could whisper to Anamika.

" _Anamika, we are already in the place you said is your home. Evan Rosier is taking care of your eggs, please do not try to attack him again, he will not hurt them and in a moment you will be at your house."_ She assumed her natural size that was little smaller than Tess and flew towards Rosier.

" _I hope I don't find any scratch on my children! But in any case, I am grateful for helping us to return home. I could never make it on my own ._.." The occamy softened her voice at the end and then turned to Harry and Tess.

Harry translated what Anamika said before the occamy could speak to him.

" _Harry, honey. It was great to meet you and Tess, even though I felt like throwing you into that lake a few times_ ." Harry smiled warmly already feeling his eyes sting with tears." _Tess, it was great to have your friendship during those months. I really hope you are happy, I will never forget you! I hope you stay safe and stop entering other people's caves without being sure that you already have an owner. Not everyone can be as fantastic and charismatic as I am."_ Anamika laughed lightly. Harry walked over to her and picked her up to give him a hug as thick tears fell from his eyes.

"I _will miss you, Ana. You and Tess are my maternal figures even though you spent little time with us. I am proud to have considered you a mother, I am sure you will be a wonderful mother and your children will be lucky to have you ..."_

" _You are a very smart boy, Harry. I hope my kids are that smart, I'm just not sure if I want them to be as reckless."_

" _Ah, if I have to take care of Harry completely, it will be unfair if you have children that are just smart. You have to choose between having the complete package or nothing." Tess said playfully. "Anyway, stay well, Ana. Who knows, Harry and I might be coming back to visit you? We could meet our nephews "_ The snake laughed.

" _Who knows_ ..." Anamika left Harry's lap and flew to the small bag with her eggs on the floor, before fly to next to Rosier to give a brief thanks with the head and then it flew towards the entrance of the nest to disappear in the darkness.

"Well, I'll take you back to your cave now." Rosier approached Harry and Tess. Harry wiped the tears from his face before Rosier transported them with what Harry knew as Portkey to the front of the cave that Harry had lived in the past few months. The boy fell to the floor after the transport and almost threw up the meal Rosier bought him earlier.

When he recovered, he checked that Tess was well before looking into the darkness of the cave. It seemed so lonely to live there without Anamika's presence taking up almost the entire space.

Harry remembered the several nights that Anamika asked Harry to snuggle up to her so he wouldn't be cold. After being treated badly forever, Anamika had become someone very important to him.

Evan Rosier looked at Harry hesitantly.

"Boy, do you think it's really a good idea to live in this cave? You are very young and thin. You can catch a disease faster than a pixie can destroy your home." The man ran a hand over the back base of his neck. "Look, I can take you to the British Ministry of Magic. They will find a wizarding home for you. I bet most pureblood families would want to have your custody."

"Having a real family would be great ..." Harry mumbled sadly as he remembered the many times he was envious when he saw other children walking happily with their families. "But..."

"But?"

"But they will only want me as a kind of trophy for being 'the boy who survived'. I don't want to live with greedy people who expect me to be the hero of something and who will control every step I take. Although I don't always get what to eat, I like my freedom ... to be able to live with nature and Tess."

Rosier looked at Harry with a sad look. "I understand what you mean. Well, since you want it that way, I'll leave you a little money so you can buy food." Rosier soon started rummaging through her bag.

"I already know! Why don't I stay with you? You have no side in this war. And from what you told me, you don't have a wife or children, just your job as a magizoologist!"

"What?! No boy. It has no conditions. I never stand still in this world, I am always traveling and chasing animals. I cannot take care of a child." Rosier looked at Harry in disbelief.

"But it makes everything more perfect! I like nature, I like adventure and animals! Look, I swear I will take up little space where you live and how little too! I swear I won't be a pain!" Harry gave his cutest look.

Rosier needed all his willpower to resist those big green eyes.

"Boy, are you aware of what you're asking for? As far as you know, I can be a pedophile or a serial killer."

Harry stopped pleading and made a confused face as he tried to remember the concept of pedophile. He had heard it in some newspaper ...

The boy's eyes widened when he remembered what it meant.

"You are?"

"Of course not! It was an example."

" _He tells the truth, little one_." said Tess, her face almost glued to Harry's.

"Come on, just accept it! You are a lonely man who lives only with animals and I a lonely boy who lives only with a snake. We are the perfect match! I am not asking you to be my father, but only to become my guardian! You won't be cruel and you will abandon a poor helpless child alone in the middle of a forest, will you?"

Rosier covered his face with his hands and sighed in frustration as he walked.

Harry noticed that his brown hair with white streaks turned honey-colored when the sun hit.

"Do I look like a charity house, Potter?" Harry smiled.

"No, actually you look like those men who look mean and cruel, but deep down they like unicorns and cute things." Rosier stared at him in exasperation before sighing in defeat.

"All right, boy. I give up."

Harry smiled.

  
  
  
  



	2. Almost death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey guys! Here I am again ;D  
> I really want to thank you for the kudos I received, I was very happy to have won them <3  
> Ah, I have good news! Tom will not appear in this chapter yet, but he will certainly appear in the next, although he is Tom of the diary.  
> In addition, this chapter will present a folk legend from my country, I hope you enjoy it :D

> _**"Life is an open, exposed adventure. Do not protect children. Strengthen them internally so that they play well with any kind of toy."** _
> 
> _**-Emmanuel Mounier** _

* * *

" Harry James Potter, you are not going to approach a manticore!" Evan spoke frustratedly for the seventh or eighth time that day.

"But whyeeee ?! I already said that I already learned the disillusionment spell, and even if I didn't, I have my invisibility cloak! All I need is your wand, I have repeated this several times!" Harry threw himself on the sofa in the living room of the Rosier mansion in a sloppy way while rolling his eyes.

Evan, who was sitting on the front sofa while changing a niffler cub bandage with one of his broken paws, sighed.

"Harry, a manticore is a xxxxx creature who is literally one of the five deadliest creatures in the wizarding world and you know it. You are only 10 years old, not even adult and experienced wizards always come out alive from an encounter with a manticore."

Manticores are creatures of Greek origin that are basically chimeras with the face of a man, the body of a lion and the tails of scorpions. They are rare to find, have extremely high IQs and are incredibly strong and cruel.

They are indomitable creatures, a magizoologist can only get them to do things through agreements, if the manticore in question allows it.

Harry had read about them recently and found them incredible. He knew they were rare, but he would love to hunt one to see you from afar or ask her questions. He was probably just having a childhood dream, like Muggle kids who dream of seeing a dinosaur even though some of them are destructive carnivores.

"But Evaaaaaaaan" Harry tried to throw a tantrum, he felt that his 'plan' was perfect, he had trained the disillusioning spell whenever he could since he learned it. "I trained so much in the last months! How will I prove that I can help you with missions if you don't allow me to try?"

"You're really crazy if you think I'm going to let you 'try' against a manticore. What is the part of the sentence "The manticore is a creature level xxxxx" you don't understand? If you want to commit suicide, there are faster and more practical ways than a feline with a human face who is more intelligent and cruel than most living beings. I maintain my previous statement, you will not see a freeform manticore up close. You don't need to be invisible to a manticore to prove that you can perform the spell. You could do it right now if you wanted to."

Harry sighed in defeat. He loved his tutor, he was his life inspiration, but he wanted to hand him over to the werewolves to eat when he stood so firm in decisions like that.

"I'm speaking for your sake, Harry. There is a time for everything in this life, and it is not yet time for you to run into a manticore. First that they are rare, second: if it were up to me, you would never run into one in your free life. As chances of being certain death are more than 95% ." Harry looked at his tutor who was looking at him with a tender look.

"Okay ..." Harry mumbled grudgingly.

Evan gave the boy a small smile before getting up from the couch with the baby niffler in his lap and living him to the area of the big backyard of the mansion that was reserved for small cubs.

Harry snorted as he stared at the living room ceiling.

He wanted so much to be able to better study an animal as magnificent and curious as that ...

It was always like that, Evan allowed him to deal only with creatures of category x and xx. From xxx onwards, he just taught him a theory and the techniques needed to deal with creatures according to each situation. The only exception that Evan made to Harry in relation to the larger creatures of xxx was when they were some snake. In this case, Harry always helped to create in the matter of appeasing her or negotiating forms of association wizard-creature.

He hated being so small, he is still a child. No one really took him seriously and it definitely pissed him off.

At least he could take care of the creatures x and xx. Harry remembers that when he started living with Evan, the man hardly let Harry interact with the creatures, it took about a year and a lot of insistence so that Harry could help him when he just watched while he felt useless.

The boy smiled slightly when he remembered the time when he and Evan were still meeting. Harry and Tess were extremely suspicious and Rosier was also somewhat, even though he knew that a seven-year-old wizard couldn't do much against an adult wizard.

Initially Harry's plan was just to move in with Evan while following him on his travels. But after Evan showed that he couldn't leave the country with Harry without his documentation and authorization from the legal guardians, Evan had to adopt Harry.

It was extremely easy for the man to ask for Harry's custody of the Dursleys, they didn't even make a point of seeing the boy's face after he stole them before running away. Dumbledore was his magical guardian, but as the man never devoted to Harry, Evan only needed to report to the ministry and since he was already Harry's legal guardian, it was very easy to get the magical guard too. With a little bribe to the right people, Evan managed to keep his identity anonymous to Dumbledore, preventing the man from coming after Harry. As a security measure so that Harry could travel without being noticed as the-boy-who-lived, Harry also had his name changed in a document, officially calling himself Hadrian James Rosier now.

Of course, the name was just a cover for society, Evan still called him Harry Potter when they were alone.

Now Harry lived a very good life. Currently he was at the Rosier family mansion, which is an old thoroughbred family that was French. It was once a large family, but currently Evan was the only one who carried the name Rosier. His other sister, Druella, died of heart complications a few years ago and she had three daughters, namely Andromeda Tonks, Narcisa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, but Evan did not keep in touch with them other than family gatherings, correcting, with only two of them since Bellatrix was in Azkaban.

The two stayed in the mansion only half the year, as Evan kept many magical animals there who were no longer able to live alone without the assistance of a third person. In the other part of the year, the two traveled to other countries according to the missions that Evan received from contractors to rescue animals or to give medical assistance and on those days those who cared for the animals of the mansion were the house elves.

But unfortunately, next year Harry would start school and because of that he would stop traveling so much with Evan. The man had suggested that Harry actually go to Hogwarts since both he and Harry's birth parents were gone. But Harry stamped his foot to go to Uagadou, Africa's school of magic and witchcraft. The school is as old as Hogwarts, even older, but in Harry's opinion, much better than the British school.

When Harry got to know the wizarding world, he tried to read about the main existing schools and only two caught his attention; CasteloBruxo and Uagadou.

CasteloBruxo for the obvious reasons that the school is focused on Herbology and mainly Magizoology, besides being located in the middle of the most dense and vast forest in the world.

Uagadou is known for its astronomy, alchemy and autotransfiguration. He had no interest in astronomy, sympathized with alchemy even though he never actually practiced and autotransfiguration was incredibly useful. In Uagadou students can become animagus from the second year on, and that was something he definitely wanted to become. Best of all, Uagadou did not use wands! The use of wands is a European tradition, and even if the students of Uagadou find the use of the object useful, they find it much easier and free to be without that magic crutch and Harry was definitely excited about it.

Because of his decision, Evan had to buy a house in East Africa so that Harry could receive an invitation to enter the school since only wizards who inhabit the African continent could attend the place. They were going to live in the house a month before Harry's 11th birthday, which would be two weeks from now.

"Harry, get your ass up of the sofa. Pick up your bags, the portkey will activate in 10 minutes!" Evan shouted from somewhere in the house taking the boy out of his thoughts. The two would go on a mission in the south of the African continent, he jumped off the couch and ran to his room hoping that Tess is there. He wasn't in the mood to go looking for the snake.

[. . .]

"Welcome to Africa, little Bowtruckle!" Evan said happily as soon as they stepped on African land. Harry was busy getting up from the floor where he had collapsed when he landed, but he still looked at his tutor indignantly.

" _He called you a weakling who doesn't know how to defend yourself, Harry ... I wouldn't let it be if i were you_..." Tess said holding his laughter. She were wrapped around the boy's neck, as usual.

"I'm not a little Bowtruckle. I have a normal size for my age." Harry sulked.

"You could be 100 years old, but it will always be a little piece of people for me. Now stop complaining, we have to get ahead so that we are not late." The man took the only suitcase he was carrying and started walking towards a dense forest.

"Evan, where are we really?" Harry looked around and saw only trees and more trees, many of them backwoods. No living soul around.

"South Africa. We are going to help an old wizard who has a problem with a chibamba."

"Hum… Is Uganda six states to the northeast, right?" Uganda is the state where Uagadou is, it's also where Evan bought the new home.

"Yes, it is. Have you been studying geography?" Evan asked as he pointed his wand high and shone bright blue light into the sky. Probably signaling your presence to the person who hired you.

"But of course! After all, knowledge is power, my dear Evan." Harry caressed Tess on the head, who was more asleep than awake and then stared at the eldest. But he was surprised when he saw that Evan was thoughtful.

"I met a boy who always repeated this as a mantra. He was probably the most brilliant boy Hogwarts ever had and I must agree that this sentence is absolutely correct. But he followed the wrong path of power."

Harry couldn't help but be interested in what the elder said.

"Who was that boy? What happened to him? Do I know him?"

"His name was Tom Riddle, but you don't know him by that name."

Before Harry could ask him to explain further, someone came up saying something that Harry didn't understand. He was a short, black man, he had long, thin white hair and his beard braided down to his chest. The man wore a white blanket as clothing and supported his thin body with the help of a long branch.

Evan took his wand and used an interpretation spell so they could understand the basic of the what the man was saying.

"You must be the magizoologist! I am Siham Essien, the person who hired you." He gave your left hand to Evan to greet. "I hope the portal trip was not worse than normal, come on, follow me. We don't want to be under that hot sun."

Harry sighed and started walking beside Evan.

"So, as I mentioned in the letter I sent you, you will be dealing with a chibamba. He was invoked by my grandchild and well ... you must imagine what happened. My grandson died last week and since then, babies from all over the region have been killed. The Ndebele tribe has been trying to deal with this bastard, but none of their rituals have worked out besides making him more angry."

"Sorry to interrupt, but what is a Chibamba?" Harry didn't like the creature just because he heard that children had been killed.

"A chibamba is a variation of the boggart, but much more dangerous. It has a very dark humanoid shape, the whole body is covered with banana tree leaves and it has long sharp claws. He is invoked through the crying of children during the night and usually spends the whole night scaring the child who invoked him and causing terrible nightmares if he falls asleep. But in some cases he devours the children. It is found in tropical regions, but its main appearances are in Brazil, in the state of Amazon and the biggest part of Africa." Explained Evan. He looked serious.

"Terrible creatures, they are. That bastard just brought tragedy to my family. My sister was not at home when it happened, so when she came home and saw her grandson dead, she thought her daughter had killed him. So she killed her daughter. My sister is non-magical, so she couldn't imagine that she could have been a magical creature."

Harry felt his chest tighten through the story. He did not like boggarts, least of all murderous versions of children.

"The creature department of the African ministry was not informed? They are usually responsible for taking care of this."

"Nonsense. It is a lot of bureaucracy, they would take a long time to take action, so I contacted the IAM (International Association of Magizoology) ." Soon they entered a small concrete house in the middle of the forest.

Inside, everything was very simple, well lit and full of flower pots, but very comfortable. Harry guessed that a grandma's house was probably that way.

"This is where the first attack happened. No one else is living here, my sister was arrested." The little man mumbled a little sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Siham. Not wanting to be impolite by changing the subject, but what was the spell you used to find out about chibamba?"

"Ah, I used the _Apare vestigium_ screening spell."

"Would you allow me to see what the spell revealed?"

"Of course! But it is a very strong scene ... you will need to have a strong stomach. Listen, my grand-niece became pregnant at a very young age and despite not having accepted the fact, she never miscarried the child. When the boy was born, she never really cared for him, just my sister did. I heard that my grand-niece even tried to kill the boy a few times during the night and my sister always slept close to the child so that nothing would happen to him. But that night my sister had kidney problems and had to sleep in the hospital. Because of that, she hadn't choice but to leave her grandson with her daughter." The man started to walk beyond the house and soon entered one of the rooms of the place. There was only a double bed in the room, a small baby cot in the corner and a wardrobe.

Evan pointed his wand at the center of the room and murmured the Apare vestigium sonorus and consequently a wave of golden dust came out of the wand and spun around the room making it all shiny in gold.

If the wizard focused in his mind on what date and time he would like to attend, the golden powder would allow the wizard to see translucent holograms of what happened at the right time. Apare vestigium is a very useful spell for magizoologists, detectives and aurors. But Evan created an adaptation of the spell ( _Apare vestigium sonorus_ ) that allowed the sound emitted by the holograms to be heard.

The three walked to the corner next to the double bed and started watching the scene.

**(A / N: Warning that the following scenes may be strong for the imagination of some people for having the murder of two people and it is a death worse than the other. Therefore, if you don't like scenes like this, I recommend that you skip to the next A/N below)**

Harry saw that the golden and translucent shape of a girl appeared lying on the double bed and another small shape appeared inside the crib. Everything seemed to go well for a moment before the child started to cry and scream. The girl in the bed looked irritably at the crib and tried to ignore the crying. After a few minutes the girl got up from the bed and walked over to the child's crib and started screaming for the child to shut up and even shook the crib, but the boy just increased his crying while he was scared.

The girl, even more frustrated, took a deep breath and went back to bed. He took a small walkman and a pair of headphones next to the pillow, put it on his ears and started to ignore the child while listening to music with his eyes closed.

Ten minutes went by and the poor baby was still screaming without losing his breath, Harry guessed that he was hungry or with a dirty diaper. He felt remorse, he knew hunger and knew it could hurt a lot.

It was then that the bedroom door gave a macabre creak and everyone looked away from the child at the creature that was entering.

Harry didn't even realize he held his breath, what was there was something he had never seen.

The thing appeared to be a hunchbacked, skinny, very dark-skinned man who looked more like leather.

He wore a straw hat on his head and his body was covered with banana leaves.

His eyes were very bright and his claws were huge and sharp.

Harry saw that the creature was walking in a strange way, almost dancing and he made noises that sounded like loud pig snores, he even felt the hairs on his body stand up in fear.

The creature walked / danced to the child's crib and the girl on the bed didn't even move, so immersed in music that she didn't even see the intruder in the room.

The chibamba took the boy in his lap with one hand and with the other simply eviscerated the baby by shoving its sharp claws into its little body and opening it from the neck to the genitals, began to devour its entrails and when it ate all the child's organs, left the body without organs in the cradle.

Harry felt tears on his face, barely noticed when his legs lost strength and he went to the ground as the scene unfolded. He decided he didn't want to see that anymore, he shouldn't have seen that, so he just hung his head and kept crying low.

**(A / N: Whoever jumped can read from here)**

_"Hey ... Harry ... what's going on? What happened, little one? Did anyone hurt you? "_ Tess spoke worriedly as soon as she woke up due to all the movement. Harry just shook his head.

The chibamba just left the room soon after and disappeared.

The spell accelerated a few hours and soon Siham's sister appeared. The woman ran to check on the baby and when she realized what had happened, she was overcome with fury and jumped on her daughter's neck to kill her strangled for allegedly killing her grandson.

Harry felt arms wrap around him and hug him.

"I shouldn't have allowed you to watch this ..." Evan whispered looking dejected. " Damn it, I shouldn't even have allowed you to come since I knew we would be dealing with a chibamba ... I'm sorry …"

Harry just hugged him tightly and wept for the scene being watched. He was a very happy and positive person, but very sensitive too. He was sure that scene would turn into some emotional trauma.

[. . .]

\- Harry, you will stay here with Siham. It's safer than coming with me. The chibamba is showing up every night, so I'm going to look for his clues and then bring him down. Tess, see to it that this boy is not in danger. If all goes well, we'll be going home tomorrow. -Evan spoke while taking the last worries before heading out before he had to leave.

After Harry's crying went away and he felt "better", everyone went to old wizard Siham's house and waited for nightfall.

"Siham will be in the living room. You can ask for his help if you need anything. Avoid leaving the room, I will be putting an alert and protection wing here."

"Alert and protection ward?" Harry was alarmed. "Why would you do that if here is safe ?!"

Evan took a deep breath, he looked a little resigned.

"Look, I always try to be the most sincere with you, Harry. And I will not lie. Chibamba comes for generally small children, but as I said, usually. You are still a child, Harry."

Harry sat on the floor and faced a fixed point with an expression of fear. "Can it come for me?" His voice was just a thread. Tess wrapped himself around her arm and Harry hugged her for comfort.

"Listen, Harry. He prefers small children, so it's a small chance. That's why I'm going to put the wards. Siham will be here for support too. But if something ends up getting out of control ..." Evan opened his suitcase and took something small out of it. "Use your broom to escape, I'll find you later, ok? _Engorgio._ " And then he handed over his Nimbus1000.

Harry felt slightly more comforted with his broom in hand. If he couldn't jump out of the window and fly, he could at least hit the broom on that nasty creature's head.

Before Evan could leave the room, Harry called him.

"Do you promise to end this ugly thing quickly?"

Evan smiled. " I'm gonna do my best. You can try to nap on the bed. Tess stays up all night, she can let you know if something different happens." And then he left the room.

Harry went to the single bed in the room and lay there to face the door and the open window of the room. He wouldn't sleep even if he wanted to, he definitely wouldn't want to wake up with that thing wanting to make a mincemeat of himself.

He trusted Evan to make strong protections, Merlin, he trusted his life to the man. But if there's one thing he's learned in the past three years, it's that magical creatures and animals have unstable spells that often work differently than wizards. He definitely wouldn't let his guard down. Damn, all he wanted was to be able to use a wand or be in control of his magic to use it without a wand. He felt so helpless. He knew he had Tess, but the fact that she was poisonous didn't make her a living shield. It was easier for him to use himself as a shield to protect Tess than for him to name her his official shield.

" _You're nervous, little one. Keep calm or you will have an anxiety attack. Everything will be fine..."_

" It's what I expect. But telling me to stay calm doesn't help at all, it only gets worse." The boy grunted.

[. . .]

It was already 3:45 a.m and the house was quiet. Harry did not dare move on the bed and was more like a statue than a living being.

He felt that time took forever to pass.

The boy felt like he was in a muggle horror movie and that at any moment the exorcist's girl would come out from under the bed and kill him. But frankly, he preferred her to having to see a chibamba in person while he is still a bloody child.

" _Little one, I felt something strange happen outside. Something bad is coming_." Tess's long body curled up and her voice was strained.

Harry clung to his broom and approached the window with Tess wrapped around him in case he needed to fly.

A tense minute dragged on before the bedroom door was flung open and nearly pulled off its hinges.

Harry shivered when he saw the damn Chibamba right on the doorstep and heard those pig-like noises. The light in his eyes was as strong as a lumos, his face had a macabre smile, his skin as thick as leather was bruised in several places that spewed out black goo, he looked much more frightening than the spell showed.

Harry suppressed the bile that wanted to come out of your mouth and climbed into his nimbus to get out. But when she started to take off, Harry felt something grab him tightly around the waist and pierce his flesh. All he could do was scream in agony as he faced that thing that had become his biggest nightmare. The thing had stretched his arms so that he could reach Harry even though he was across the room. Tess snarl anyway, but the only thing that went through his mind if Harry was that this was probably the last moment of his life. How tragic, to be the only one to survive an Avada Kedavra of the greatest Dark Lord and then die at the hands of a creature that eats children.

When the thing took another free hand, full of long, sharp claws, towards Harry's chest, he closed his eyes waiting for the pain that would precede his death.

But all that came was an angry cry.

"RELEASE MY SON YOUR REST OF ABORTION FROM HELL."

And then the darkness.

[. . .]

Harry always wondered what happens after people die. Is there life after death? Heaven or hell?

Well, all he knew was that if he were dead, the place after death was nothing but pure darkness, silence and emptiness.

How sad, he thought it was something more interesting than this emptiness. But then, if he is dead, he feels that he is going to suffer.

He found the dark tedious and having nothing to do made him nervous. He didn't want to spend the rest of eternity there doing nothing.

Is that his personal hell? But why would he go to hell? Was he being punished for laughing at the faces of some people or animals? Damn it.

_Ms.Marinho I'm sorry for letting those carnivorous slugs almost eat your dog. I swear it wasn't because I wanted to!_

_Mr. Diggory, I'm sorry to say that your mother looks like a Hungarian Horntail when she wakes up._

_And Mrs. Malfoy, Draco doesn't look like a badly treated demiguise cub, I was just kiding with his face._

_Evan, I'm sorry for using your toothbrush to comb that niffler. I didn't know it was your toothbrush._

_I don't regret stealing from my stupid uncles. They treated me worse than the Malfoys treat their house elves. I apologize for not stealing the whole house._

_Well, it seems that apologizing didn't work. Okay._

_All right._

_I am strong, I can handle a little darkness._

_..._

_..._

_..._

_"Who am I kidding? I HATE DOING NOTHIIING!"_

_"Hadrian."_

_"I just wanted to go to heaven and walk through the clouds in abraxans and eat molasses pie for the rest of eternity. Is it too much to ask?"_

_"Hadrian. Enervate."_

"WHAT AN UNFAIR WORLD!" A disheveled, pale Harry shouted at the same time as he suddenly sat on the bed he was on.

"MY HOLY MERLIN, LADY MAGIC FULFILLED MY REQUESTS AND NOW I'M IN HEAVEN?!" Harry had closed his eyes due to the shock of the light in the room and it took a few seconds to adapt. When he looked around, he realized that he was lying on a stretcher in the center of a white room. This was definitely a hospital, even more so with a mediwitch staring at him in fright.

"Good morning, Mister Hadrian Rosier. My name is Erika Niara, I am a mediwitch and you are at the Ossaim Hospital. Do you remember what happened to you?!

Harry looked at her in astonishment for a while.

He was alive.

Memories of the last event came to mind and he felt his empty stomach churn.

Tears came to his face again and he just nodded to the doctor.

He's been around so many dangerous creatures and animals. Damn it, he already chatted with the drug of a Swedish Short-Snout dragon while feeding a baby hippogriff.

But at that moment when he hit his eyes on that chibamba, he never felt so scared in his life.

Her heart was beating rapidly and her breathing was accelerating.

He has never felt so helpless and so self-conscious of his weakness. He knew he was still small, the magic school was about to start. But children usually think they are invincible and at that moment he saw the world in the right way.

He would never again let something like that moment repeat itself. He would never again feel weak and helpless again.

When he picked up his wand in two months, he would devour the Rosier library like never before and would definitely give much more than his best in Uagadou.

He would not be weak.

"Harry?" Harry heard Evan's voice and quickly left his thoughts. And she looked at the man who entered the room and closed the door behind him.

Harry had never seen him so dejected before. He didn't seem to have slept in a while, his work clothes were all rumpled and his brown hair was messy.

Harry couldn't say what he felt, but when he thought that he almost never saw the man again, his heart squeezed painfully.

Just like that, totally ignoring the bandages on his aching waist, he jumped out of bed and jumped on the lap of the man who hugged him tight.

" Dad ..." Harry whispered while enjoying that warm hug that symbolized home to him.

"W-what did you say?" Evan pushed him away subtly to look him in the eye. The man looked surprised and nervous.

Harry hesitated to repeat, but used his courage while still speaking quietly.

"I called you dad." He looked at his own feet to avoid seeing a possible rejection of the elder. But he ended up losing the smile of happiness and pride that the man gave and only responded to the almost overwhelming hug that Evan gave him.

"And you are my son. I was so afraid of losing you ..."

Tears of joy flowed from Harry's green eyes.

"You're going to need a lot more than a creature who forgot to cut his nails to get rid of me." Evan laughed before he started to take Harry back to the stretcher.

" If you say that."

"You love me I know. You wouldn't live without me, admit it."

Evan ruffled Harry's hair.

"I think I will return you to the world of dreams. You are too convinced for my opnion."

"I am convinced because it is pure fact." Harry smiled smugly. It was good to be back.

**Three weeks later**

"Good night dad."

"Good night, Harry. Have good dreams." And then Evan closed Harry's bedroom door.

The two had been living in Uganda for almost a week. And Harry always felt anxious before going to sleep.

The method of inviting to enter Uagadou was totally different from any other school of magic and all he knew was that he would receive his invitation overnight. He could hardly wait to receive his invitation.

It took almost an hour of time with Harry rolling back and forth on the bed to finally fall asleep. And unlike previous nights, he fell directly into a cozy dream.

In the dream he was in a big clearing, it was at night and a pleasantly cold wind was blowing in his face.

For a while he just sat on the grass and stared at the various constellations of the dark blue sky. He never understood stars, but he always admired them when he went camping with Evan on their travels, they were the companions of the two during their adventures.

Something bright and colorful started to move in the sky. Initially Harry thought it was a shooting star, but after a while the bright and colorful thing started to get closer and get bigger and bigger. Harry was quite confused and curious.

At some point Harry could see that the colorful thing was an animal. A eagle.

He hardly believed it when the eagle landed in front of him elegantly.

It wasn't a normal eagle, it was totally bright and its feathers were dark blue and vivid lilac and full of bright spots, as if its feathers were pieces of the universe. As if she were a colorful drawing by an eccentric artist, she was very beautiful.

Harry bent down to see the animal better and she stretched one of her feet so that Harry could see that she was carrying something.

Harry untied the object from the bird's leg and saw that it was a shining white stone. After a few seconds, the stone expanded from its small size and round shape to a board, still made of the same white material.

There was something written.

> ** _________________________________________________________________ **
> 
> **Uagadou School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**
> 
> _Resident director: Ayo Zunduri._
> 
> _Dear Hadrian Rosier,_
> 
> _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at the Uagadou School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We are attaching a list of books and equipment needed for the school year next to the moonstone that will be your portkey for the school. You will find them close to you when you wake up._
> 
> _We look forward to your arrival at 8:00 am on September 1st._
> 
> _Sincerely,_
> 
> _Ayo Zunduri_
> 
> _Resident director._
> 
> **______________________________________________________**

Harry had a world-sized smile when he finished reading the white marble board.

He looked at the colored eagle staring at him and patted his head lightly.

"Thank you very much, Mr.Eagle. You just made me very happy!"

The eagle lowered its head slightly as if in greeting and then took flight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the concepts presented during the chapters are real. I try not to deviate so much from Hp's concepts of magic.  
> The Apare vestigium spell really exists, it is a tracking spell presented in the crimes of Grindewald. But the modification with sonorus is my invention.
> 
> Chibamba is a Brazilian folk legend that was brought with the native Africans. J.K used folklore from around the world to create the creatures and animals in the books, so from time to time I will use some legends that are not featured in the books here.  
> The part where Evan, Harry and Siham watch the "memory" is not my own. I picked up the basis of an internet short story about chibamba and couldn't find the author's name. But if you want the link, just ask me to send it.  
> The way Uagadou sent the message to Harry is the real one, or at least my interpretation of it. The eagle is a messenger of dreams and Harry will wake up with the stone in his hands.
> 
> So, thank you for read my work :D  
> I hope see you on the next chapters 😊


	3. The diary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heey here i am :)  
> I want to thank you for all the kudos that I've been receiving little by little, I'm very happy! Also, thanks to everyone who has commented so far, and for the advice I received recently, it helped a lot <3  
> In addition, today we will have a Tom saying hi to the readers, I hope you like it, since writing this interaction made me nervous about the result  
> lmao
> 
> ooooh moreover, i will start to put images as summaries of the chapters now, they are small collages that i made, but i find them so beautiful: 3 i put them in the other posted chapters, if you want to take a look

_**"Life has strange, tortuous, sometimes difficult paths: a simple involuntary gesture can trigger an entire process."** _

_**-Caio Fernando Abreu** _

* * *

“Harry, tomorrow we are going to buy your school supplies in the diagonal alley. But before that, I need to organize some old things that are in the basement.” Evan spoke as soon as he entered the dining room of the Rosier mansion. Harry was already sitting at the big, lonely table waiting for Evan for dinner.

“Finally! I can hardly wait to be able to study real magic! I'm even nervous ... but Evan, why don't you just ask the house elves to take care of everything?”

“They will take care of almost everything, but at least in the beginning I will help them with what they can or cannot touch directly and where they should keep some artifacts. Not to mention that there are many objects of extreme value for the dark that are so dangerous or precious that only I can take care of them.”

“Dinner is already being served, sir!” An elf announced as soon as the food began to appear on the table. The smell of meat stew and vegetables filled the entire room and Harry's stomach even grunted. The boy thanked the elf and then tried to fill his plate with food and other side dishes.

“Sometimes I forget that your family was from darkness, Evan." Harry made a thoughtful expression. " In fact, sometimes I feel that this dark and light thing doesn't really matter. You know, as if these concepts didn't exist. But I think so because we barely maintain real contact with the rest of the people beyond what is necessary and you use spells as needed, regardless of whether it’s dark or not. I'm glad you're neutral.”

“Well, unfortunately these concepts exist. But, as I said before, we can use dark magic, as long as it is properly taught in a safe way, so that we know all the risks when it comes to performing a spell or ritual of darkness. Dark magic corrupts the soul depending on the used frequency or if it is used in a hasty and wrong way. It is really unfortunate that, of the main schools of magic, only Dumstrang teaches the art of darkness. My family always used it, but the oldest members always trained and guided the youngest as much as possible so that we didn't take the risk of killing each other little by little. Still, some dark spells should not be used even if you are an experienced dark magician. A well-known example is the curses Avada Kedavra and cruciatus. The death spell fractures your soul and can drive you crazy if it becomes a habit; On the other hand, the cruciatus corrupts the soul, because to be successfully fulfilled, the purest hatred is necessary, and hatred is the most negative and harmful feeling for the human being.”

"Do you think it is possible that the Dark Lord's fall was due to the overuse of dark magic?" Harry muttered under his breath as he ran his fingers lightly over the lightning-shaped scar on his forehead.

Evan looked at the boy in silence for a few seconds before finally answering.

“We can't be sure. You were the only witness left …” The man drank some of his cherry juice. “ Despite being crazy, he was the strongest wizard I knew, just losing to Dumbledore because of his madness. As far as we know, one of your parents may have done something before he died. Perhaps the members of the order of the phoenix knew something, but of course they would never reveal it.”

Harry knew about such an order from Dumbledore. A group of light magicians who tried to overthrow Lord Voldemort. Your parents were part of that. But because Evan was a death eater in the past, he couldn't know very much about the order.

"Anyway, do not think about these things, especially at mealtime. If Hecate allows it, you will not need to see this monster again. But in any case, I will get in touch with the best duelist available so that you can take private lessons whenever you come for the holidays."

Harry felt ecstatic at the thought of taking private lessons with a good duelist, but he couldn't help noticing that his adoptive father spoke as if he believe there was a good chance that he would be facing the Dark Lord. That certainly made him afraid, but after seeing Evan's thoughtful and distant expression, he decided not to comment on anything for now.

[. . .]

"Harry ... wake up, little one," Tess said in a low tone as she climbed into the chest of a Harry Potter passed out from sleep. Tess always thought that the boy looks like a rock when he sleeps, except for the few nights he has nightmares.

“Harry. Wake up, you're going to go out in a little while, did you forget? ” The snake nudged the boy in the face with its snout, but Harry just muttered something incoherent and shifted on the bed, knocking Tess off his lap.

The snake, persistent and accustomed to the situation, climbed Harry's shoulders and brought his mouth to the boy's ear.

- _HARRY JAMES POTTER, WAKE UP NOW_! - Parseltongue is a language that emits sounds that travel much further than any human language, so it can be said that Harry came very close to being deaf. The boy stood up abruptly from the bed while pressing a hand to his ear trying to overcome the pain he felt and ended up falling and landing on the floor with a dull thud.

“ _He cosplayed dead people and now he wants to cosplay mature jackfruit._ ”

Harry looked irritably at the snake. " _Do you want to burst my eardrums ?! Come on, Tess. We've known each other for years and you never get tired! It's no fun anymore!_ ” The boy got up from the floor sulking.

“ _You will never lose grace for me. If you want me to stop so badly, maybe you should wake up on my first two attempts, huh? Now go get ready, Evan said he's finished fixing up his things and that's why I should wake you up_.”

Evan didn't understand what Tess says, but Tess understands somes human languages with a little bit of difficulty. Harry just sighed and walked drowsily to the bedroom bathroom.

[. . .]

"Dad?" Harry called when he started to open the door that led to the basement. Harry soon saw that the room, which is usually dark, moldy and full of scattered things, was clear and full of boxes with things kept. Two house elves were guarding the objects and Evan was crouched at the back of the room also guarding things, but in a chest. Harry walked over to him.

“Are you ready? Sorry not to accompany you for breakfast.” The man looked at him over his shoulder. His light brown eyes stared at him with his typical shrewd brilliance, his semi-long brown hair was slightly disheveled and his clothes were covered in dust.

“It's okay, I'm so anxious to go buy the materials that I ended up just swallowing some toast with jam as fast as I could.” Harry moved closer to the man and looked into the big chest. There were many things inside, but instead of trying to see what they were, Harry stared at the purple, fluorescent stone that Evan held. Harry could have ignored the stone, but its brilliance was certainly peculiar and he didn't remember having seen a stone with all that brilliance.

“Evan, what is that?” The boy indicated the stone with a movement of his head.

“If I say I don't know either, do you believe?” The man smiled amused and Harry just raised his eyebrows.

“How do you have something that you don't even know what it is?”

Evan looked at the stone and then made a nostalgic expression.

“Once when I was 15, I was going to visit Hogsmeade during my fifth year at Hogwarts. There were some ... friends from my house, my brother and me. At some point during the tour I stopped walking to pet a stray dog, but my friends moved on so I realized I was alone. I didn't care, they kind of used to do that, so after I bent down to pet the dog, a lady called me. I almost cursed her for the scare. I soon realized that she was none other than Cassandra Trelawney, the best-known seer of the time. I thought it was really weird that she was there in Hogsmeade. It was then that she took this stone out of her bag and handed it to me. She said that I should always carry this stone with me, that one day, when I was in a dead end danger, the stone would teleport me to that exact place. I never really cared about these things of prophecy or visions of the future, but I spent good years of my life using this stone as a pendant on a leather necklace. I never had to use it and after I resigned from being a death eater, I left it here. I had forgotten about it, to be honest.”

Harry whistled. “What a beautiful story, huh? And do you think the stone still works? I mean, if it ever worked.”

“Yes. Portkeys emit a certain wave of magic that if you know what to look for, you will find it in the key. I feel this wave on the stone, but with a strange and peculiar change that in all these decades I have not been able to discover what it is.”

“Um ... I hope you never need to use it, then.”

Evan stood up. "Well, I'm going to change clothes quickly and then we can go buy your supplies, all right?" Evan smiled, ran a hand through Harry's hair, messing it up and then left the room leaving only the two elves and Harry.

Harry looked around and then looked at the chest Evan was packing. The man had forgotten it open and then the boy came over to see what was inside.

It was full of books, parchments, porcelain pieces, among others.Harry was curious to see the title of the books, but he knew they could be cursed.

The boy put his hand close to them to feel the aura of each one, and only then did he know which he could or could not touch.

The first one he detected free of curses was one titled "Behind the most profound art of darkness". Okay, Harry definitely didn't feel like having that one.

The next one had no title and when he opened it to try to read the content, he saw that it was in an unknown language and the images present showed things like cannibalism and torture. His stomach churned and he tried to return the book to the trunk. When he was thinking about letting go of his curiosity, he felt something strange as he put his hand over one of the books there.

It was clearly a heavily dark magic, not a cursed thing, it was more like that book was literally made of darkness. But strangely, the magic that the book emitted was familiar, almost as if he had always had contact with it.

Harry cautiously picked up the book that was smaller than the others.

The cover was hard and of a worn black leather, apparently it was a diary.

When he searched for a name or title, he found small gold letters on the bottom edge of one side of the diary.

**_Tom Marvolo Riddle_ **

Harry narrowed his eyes as he tried to remember where he had heard that familiar name.

_Hmm..._

_Where?_

_Ah!_

Evan had commented on this person last month, on the day they went to South Africa.

> _"Of course! Knowledge is power, my dear Evan.”_
> 
> _“I met a boy who always repeated this as a mantra. He was probably the most brilliant boy Hogwarts ever had and I must agree that this sentence is absolutely correct. But he followed the wrong path of power.”_
> 
> _Harry couldn't help feeling interested in what the older man said._
> 
> _“Who was that boy? What happened to him? Do I know him?”_
> 
> _“His name was Tom Riddle, but you don't know him by that name. "_

But why would Evan have an old schoolmate's diary?

Harry analyzed the diary and decided that he would keep it with him for now. If Tom Riddle was one of the best students that Hogwarts has ever seen, the contents of his diary must surely be nothing more than interesting. For now he would not comment on anything to Evan, but he would definitely ask something about this Riddle.

[. . .]

Harry was sitting in the Gringotts' waiting room boredly while waiting for Evan. The man went to get a little more money for Harry's purchases, but the boy preferred to sit and wait. He clearly already regretted being left behind.

He decided not to go because Evan would just go to his own personal safe, he kind of refused to use the money that Harry's parents left him, even though the money was going to be used to benefit Harry. He claimed something like "I am your guardian, Harry. And as such, I will look after you with my own money. I am an adult in full condition to comfort you without having to take advantage of your personal safe or the Potter safe. When you are of age, you will be able to use the money that your parents left for whatever you want. "

Harry has long since given up trying to convince the man to buy things for Harry with the money his parents left. He is a very proud man.

Harry saw in the distance Griphook, the Potter chief accountant goblin entering the bank, but as he had not yet learned to speak properly with goblins, he thought it best to be quiet and pretend he didn't see him. It had been a while since he had spoken directly to his chief accountant. The last time was when Harry went to get his invisibility cloak. When Evan got his magical guard, Harry was warned that Dumbledore had possession of some items from the Potter family, the main one being an invisibility cloak that had been in his family for centuries.

It didn't take long for Harry to ask the bank to request the recovery of his assets from the Hogwarts director. Harry didn't understand what the man's problem was. In general, the cloak was certainly rare and steeped in magic. Invisibility cloaks are made of Demiguise hair and usually only last a few months. The first time Harry went to Gringotts with Evan, he did a blood test to prove that he was who he claimed to be, this is standard procedure for cases where the person does not have his safe key. There it attested to Harry's ability to speak parseltongue and Griphook was quite shocked to say the least. After the shock passed, he told Harry about an isolated tribe in India where the inhabitants practiced parselmagic. The chief of the tribe is a parselmouth and he is responsible for teaching the parselmagic to the rest of the tribe. You see, a person cannot learn to understand what a snake says, but he can learn to pronounce words and that is how the chief of the tribe teaches. Anyway, Griphook said that it would be dangerous for Harry to go out into the magical world looking like a James Potter miniature and that it would be interesting for Harry to learn parselmagic with this tribe. In this way he could learn to produce a glamor in himself based on parselmagic that would change his appearance according to his desire and only another Parselmouth could break the glamor. Harry spent a year with this tribe two years ago and now he officially handled the parselmagic. Of course, he has a lot to learn because he still has a young magic core, but he knows enough to be able to do independent studies. Since then whenever he goes out in public, he hides his scar, leaves his Potter hair straight and brown instead of black and wears small freckles on his cheeks.

“Here, take this bag and always try to walk with it next to you, pretend that it does not exist but also do not leave it away from you.” Evan said as soon as he positioned himself next to Harry ‘I spent in my safe to get money, this bag is bottomless and currently has 5000 galleons. Use for emergencies when I'm not around, we can never know when an unforeseen event might happen.”

Harry took the bag and looked at it incredulously.

“But that's a lot of money! Why didn't you take it from my account since it is for emergencies ?!”

Evan just looked at him with an apologetic look before he simply started walking towards the exit. Harry sighed in frustration. What a stubborn man!

Two hours passed with the two of them buying Harry's materials. The boy found it much more advantageous to buy books in the diagonal alley because they were in English, if he had bought in the magical center of Africa, he might not be able to find all the necessary books in his mother tongue.

Now the two were leaving Olivanders, where Harry bought his wand, which oh, was the sister wand of the Dark Lord's wand due to the cores coming from the same phoenix.

Fate loved to throw these jokes in his face.

Then Harry suggested that they stop to eat somewhere and when they were enjoying their lunch at a restaurant in an affluent alley of the diagonal alley, Harry remembered his repressed curiosity.

“Dad ... once you said you met a boy who was one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen, I think his name was Tom. Tom Riffle, Tom ride, Tom Riddle? Something like that …” Harry saw that Evan became more tense. His position on the chair became more rigid, but in a subtle, almost imperceptible way.

“Yes, I did.”

“Yeah, at the time I was curious to know more about him. Only I was almost killed by Chibamba and then I didn't give a damn. But yesterday when I was doing nothing, I decided to go to the library to read after I fed the bowtruckle and while looking for something cool to read I found "Hogwarts: A story". Then I remembered what you said and curiosity came back.” Harry was not a fan of lies, but he had no qualms about lying when he wanted something, especially when that something would not affect anyone's life besides his own. He knew that for a good lie to seem true, she needed a lot of details and Harry was nothing but creative. “So ... could you talk more about him? I ask myself, if he was such a genius, why have I never heard of his name before? He died? By the name he seems to be Muggle-born or half-blooded. I bet the students of that time maintained some rivalry since the supremacy of blood was much greater in these times.”

Evan was almost a minute silent and deep in thought and Harry was getting agitated by the wait. He finally gave a sigh of withdrawal, cast a privacy spell on the table and began to report cautiously, as if he were carefully evaluating what he was going to say.

“Tom Riddle was a half blood of the Slytherin. He was from the same year as me, we shared the dorm for 7 years. When he entered school, he looked a little lost, but he was trying to look confident. I later found out that he was raised by Muggles in an orphanage, but he never gave details about his life there. Although there are chances that he was half blood, the Slytherins did not hesitate to judge him as Muggle-born and they treated him very badly. But it didn't last long. The boy quickly showed himself to be extremely intelligent, astute and very powerful even at the tender age of 11 years. He quickly grew up in the Slytherin hierarchy and in his third year the boy was already in charge in the house. For everyone outside the Slytherin he was the perfect student, perfect grades, charismatic, prefect, all the houses and teachers loved him, except Dumbledore. The man was very suspicious, sure that he could see behind the perfect boy facade that Riddle displayed. Outwardly, Riddle was a loving person, he wouldn't hurt a fly. But inside he was a monster. He tortured all students who did not do what he asked, at first with light spells like court spells or things like that, but over the years he started using dark magic. In our third year he discovered that he was Heir to Slytherin, a descendant of Salazar Slytherin and, consequently, a parselmouth.”

“Descendant of Salazar Slytherin ?!”

“Exactly. Salazar Slytherin was an extremely talented wizard as we well know, but also one of the greatest defenders of blood supremacy that ever existed. Riddle, upon discovering that he was a descendant of man, adhered to his ideals and created a group formed by pureblood students, mostly Slytherins, who called himself "The Knights of Walpurgis". The group had the objective of purging the school of Muggle-borns and after we graduated, from the world. I was part of that group.”

Harry stared at his shocked guardian. "Did you support him ?!”

“Look, Harry. I was raised in a dark pureblood family. I've always been taught to hate muggles, it was practically pushed in my throat. But I never liked cruelty, I just kept my distance from Muggles in general. I really only felt indifference towards them after I became a magizoologist and started traveling the world. You understand exactly that there is practically no prejudice left within you if you know other cultures and accept them. Anyway, in the sixth year Riddle found the secret chamber.”

“Are you serious?! But ... wasn't it just a legend?”

“That's what most people think. Of course, only the Knights of Walpurgis knew about this discovery. The Chamber can only be opened by a parselmouth and inside there is a basilisk that Salazar himself placed to protect the school. Yes, Harry, a basilisk. And no, I didn’t see him, but it certainly wasn’t out of unwillingness.”

Harry had never seen a basilisk. But he definitely always wanted to have one, especially one that is centuries old. Can you imagine all the knowledge he may have? He once asked to create a basilisk once, but Evan denied, saying it would be too dangerous with so many animals in the mansion. It would be very simple to produce one; Chicken egg swallowed by a snake and then hatched by a frog. If you just hatch the egg with the frog, you produce a cocatrice that is basically a reptilian rooster that is extremely violent and fire-breathing.

“Anyway, Riddle used the basilisk to petrify the Muggle-borns of the school. The entrance to the chamber is in the women's bathroom on the second floor of the school and one night when Riddle was storing the basilisk back in the Chamber, a Muggle-born girl who was in one of the cubicles revealed herself and came face to face with the basilisk. Obviously she died, nowadays she haunts the bathroom in which she died and they call her myrtle that moans. She was the one who provided me with information about her death, by the way. The school almost closed after death, but Riddle was smart and put the blame for everything on a part-giant Gryffindor who happened to be raising an acromantula seedling hidden in the school. The boy was expelled, Riddle received a trophy for services rendered to the school.”

Harry could not judge such the boy for taking care of an acromantula cub. He doesn't know if he would be able to ignore a cub if he were walking on the street. About this Riddle, Harry found him extremely audacious, of course, as well as cruel. Kill someone and still go out as a hero in the end? Harry doesn't think he could accomplish such a feat.

“So, what did he do after Hogwarts? I never heard about him until you mentioned it.”

Evan looked at him intently.

“I think it's best to end this conversation here, Harry. When you get bigger I finish.”

“ But Evan! What does this boy's future have to do with me needing to grow up? It will take a long time." Harry crossed his arms sulking.

"You will wait for me to tell you, and nothing you talk about will change my opinion." Evan spoke firmly. Harry knew that when he made that cold, empty expression, there was nothing to change his decision.

[. . .]

When they were back home, Harry hardly paid any attention to his surroundings and walked absently to his bedroom.

That reaction from Evan was very strange ...

Why would he withhold information about a random, crazy, smart boy? On top of that, he kept that boy's diary. There was something strange behind this story.

Perhaps the diary could have explanations? Well, he would have to read to find out.

Harry walked over to the small chest in the corner of the room where he kept his most important possessions.

" _Open_ ," Harry whispered in parseltongue and the trunk opened.

Harry gently picked up the diary and walked over to his bed.

He took out his wand from the dusty Olivanders packaging and pointed to the bedroom door.

“ _Colloportus_.” And when he heard the click of the door locking, he couldn't help but smile. Harry then sat on his bed where Tess was all wrapped up in herself and staring at him curiously.

“ _What is this notebook, little one_?” The snake approached and started to wrap itself around Harry's arm, it took up all the space available with its long, striped and firm body.

“ _It's a diary, from someone I don't know but that made me curious. You probably can't feel it, but it is steeped in dark magic_.”

Harry took a deep breath and opened the diary to the front page, but found himself frustrated when he saw it was empty. When he looked at the other pages and had confirmation that there was nothing written, he just felt incredulous.

"Is empty. Why?" It didn't make sense. The diary is steeped in dark magic and Evan has kept it for all these years. Why is there nothing?

" _Revelius_ " Not even the spell worked. Harry used an eraser that reveals invisible ink and even asked the diary to reveal himself using parseltongue. But nothing was successful.

He was extremely frustrated.

This diary is used for something. A normal diary would not have all that black aura and Evan would not keep it in a trunk with dangerous things.

_"Why don't you try to write on it? Something can happen and even if it doesn't, you can start using the diary as normal. Or just return it to where it came from."_

_"You're right, Tess! Why didn't I think of that before ?!"_

_"Because I am absolutely fabulous and you don't."_

Harry just looked at the ceiling as if to ask for mercy before picking up a feather and a pot of paint on his desk.

He lay on his stomach on his bed, dipped his pen in the paint and pondered for a few seconds what he would write.

Harry had already seen diaries that answer back. They are generally used to help wizards on a day-to-day basis. He never found them interesting enough to want to have one.

“Hello? Please tell me that you are a gossip thing.” 

About 10 seconds where nothing happened followed before the ink was absorbed by the page and another word appeared.

**"Excuse me? "**

Great, the diary speaks. All it needs to do is reveal all the secrets that the Heir of Slytherin has spilled on these pages.

“You answered! I was afraid I was here like a stupid.” 

**"... who are you and how did you get to this diary?"**

“I have two names, but I usually ask to be called Harry. You can call me that. About where I found you, it was inside my father's box of dark things.” 

**"I see. And who would be your father** **?"**

“You are very curious for a diary. At least it makes you less tedious than the other magical diaries. My dad is Evan Rosier, but he doesn't know that I took you from his trunk without permission.” 

**" I'm not just a diary. And I also know Evan Rosier. Would you be Harry Rosier? I always thought Evan was homosexual, so I'm surprised that he had a biological child.”**

Harry stared at the delicate, elegant letters with wide eyes. He had never stopped to think about his guardian's love life, he never saw him with any love case, and he even already wondered why the man had never had a biological child.

The homosexual relationship is seen as a horrible thing in Muggle society, and although it is "accepted" in the wizarding community, it is not well regarded among purebloods, as they want their heirs to have biological children so that the blood of the family passes forward. Harry always thought Evan was heterosexual -Here between us, Harry has said several times that the man looks like a muggle movie mobster who at any moment is going to murder you - and that he just didn't find a wife because he knew that his routine wouldn't allow him a decent relationship.

When they say that we never stop learning things ...

“Well, I'm not his blood's son. My true name is Potter, Evan is my foster father. Hey! You said it's not a diary and you knew Evan, so what are you?” 

**"Wait, did Evan Leon Rosier adopt a Potter? I could laugh about it if it wasn't tragic."**

“You are offending me! Just for your information, I didn't know my biological family, they are dead. And the fact that Evan adopted a boy who came from a family of light when he is from a dark family does not make him inferior to anyone. This proves that he is superior, as he isn't a dick in the ass like certain diaries.” 

People can speak whatever they want about Harry and he wouldn't care, but when someone talks about the people he loves, Saint Merlin, it is good that that person takes care because he doesn't let it go.

**"Only a Potter would stoop to the point of saying dirty words in civilized conversation. It feels like I touched a weak spot, doesn't it?"**

Harry felt an overwhelming urge to throw the diary on the mansion's wall or on the lake, what the most stupid thing!

Focus, Harry. You heard what Evan said, Tom Riddle was a cruel and greedy person. He had all the defects that a Slytherin could have. You will not be carried away by this apparent manifestation of man's conscience.

“Ok, I speak dirty words and I don't give a fuck about your opinion. I'm proud to be Evan's son, adopted or not and it's not just a disdainful diary that will let me down, okay?” 

**"Did you brought up with a gang of thugs? What a unashamed and classless language. And again, I'm not a diary."**

“ Haha ha. Are you really going to complain about my language using the term 'unashamed'? Evan is as old as you are and he doesn't use such outdated terms. 

Ah, Your majestic and rare beauty, if you are offended by being called a diary, will you grant me the honor of revealing your true identity, oh, Your Excellency?” 

**"** **How old are you? 5? Because that's what it looks like. And I'm not a diary, because I'm a memory. An essence of my owner, Tom Riddle. However, I'm really curious as to why my diary is end up in the hands of none other than Evan Rosier. He would not be my first option to take care of this item. "**

“ I'll be 11 next month, if you want to know. And I don't know why you wouldn't trust Evan, he's the most trusted person I know.” 

**"I am sure I am much more demanding than an 11 year old child to know about trust. Don't get me wrong, even though Evan was part of my circle of friends, we were never really ... how can I say? I believe that the term best friends would be the appropriate one.”**

Evan, of course, would not be Tom Riddle's best friend. Although the man was very serious most of the time, he was as sensitive on the inside as Harry was in life and he definitely would not have a true friendship with someone who tortures people because this one has mania for greatness.

"With a circle of friends, do you mean the Knights of Walpurgis? And yes, of course I know about your stupid little club." 

**"I allow myself to assume that Evan opened his mouth, right? Tell me, Harry. What else do you know about me?"**

"Ah, little Tom. I still don't know all of your beautiful story, Evan didn't want to reveal it to me yet. But I dare say that the three of us shared secrets, secrets about horrible things that happened at the Hogwarts school of magic and witchcraft a long time ago. almost 50 years ago that many people would hate to discover. " 

**"Know that I'm laughing now. Is it really serious that you, an 11-year-old boy, are threatening me? You are quite bold, boy. This is dangerous when dealing with the wrong person. You could spread your little stories even to the minister of magic and I wouldn't care, after all, who would believe in a child's daydreams about something that happened before he even thought about being born? "**

Damn slimy snake Riddle.

“Ah ... but you don't know that I am a special child for most of the magical world. I supposedly defeated the greatest Dark Lord of that time and although I don't really believe the story, the status it gives me can be useful in this situation.” 

Harry hates having to appeal to his fame, but drastic situations deserve drastic measures.

"There is something that caught my interest. What would be the name of this Dark Lord?"

“I will be a good boy just this time and I will answer, as a free sample. Any other question will be answered only through an exchange of information between us. People are afraid of this wizard's name and often call him "the one who shouldn't be named" or "you know who". But his name is Lord Voldemort.” 

**"And did you defeat him?"**

"Well, that's what I said, isn't it?" 

**"Okay. Let's make a deal and here's my proposal;**

**I will answer any of your questions as long as you clear my doubts and vow to write in this diary every day at least a little bit every day. "**

Harry considered. Why would Tom Riddle want him to write every day? And what doubts would someone's essence have? Um ... if he accepts, he can get knowledge of all the information that Tom Riddle has. He was an extremely intelligent young man, so it would probably be useful. Um ... this diary is clearly an evil object, so he will have to be very attentive so that this thing does not mess with his mind. Well, if he happens to start acting weird, he's sure Tess will warn him, she was always very attentive to Harry's well being.

"Why do you want me to write every day? Have you ever fallen in love with me just in those minutes of conversation? I know I'm irresistible, but I'm sorry to tell you that I don't like 65-year-olds. About the agreement, I accept. But don't lie to me, if I find out that you did, I will burn this diary with Fiendfyre and I am sure that even if this diary is impregnated with darkness, it will not resist the curse. Are we understanded? 

It is obvious that Harry cannot make a Fiendfyre, at least not with free magic. But with parselmagic, well ... he certainly couldn't control the wildfire, but he possibly managed to produce one.

**"I don't have the mind of a 65-year-old. And even if I did, I'm sure I wouldn't be a pedophile. I'm more than such inferior feelings, boy So have we a deal?"**

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for anything wrong. I don't have a beta reader and english isn't my mother language, but i am completely open to receive advices.

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! I really hope you had fun with this. Please, let me know your opinion. I am very excited to know about it :D  
> So, I'm going to post one chapter by Week, since they usualy have more than 6000 words.  
> I'm sorry for any mistake. See you in the next chapter!


End file.
